Soul Mate
by 00Zero
Summary: Sesshomaru married to a lovely wife. But what would he do when he finally found his soul mate? (Rewriting) Read and review.


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Okay, so I have read a few stories about soul mates that the bond was so strong it forced Sesshomaru to fall in love with Rin even though he didn't approve of her being human at first. That's where this story comes in. I wrote this story with the same logic. This story will be 3-5 chapters. I don't know when the next update will be. Just letting you guys know that this is one of my personal favorite, but most of my favorite doesn't got good respond. Anyway, thanks for the read. :D**

**DragonLadySage**, thanks for always helped correct my broken English :D

* * *

She pressed her soft rosy lips against his, and his body tensed in surprise, but he did not pull away.

Could not pull away.

His expression was the same blank and unreadable one; only his golden eyes that widened slightly indicated that he did not expect the kiss.

His brain told him to push her away and punish her for being so bold to make a move on him. However the other part of him, the bigger part of him, told him to claim her. She was his!

His!

She was beautiful. She was everything he could ever want and ask for in a mate. Like himself, she was a dog demon with fair skin that was as white as snow. Her cheeks bore a pair of light twin purple stripe tattoo-like marks while his were a darker magenta shade. Her eyelids too, same as his, were clad with the same purple colors as their cheeks. She, however, did not have the crescent blue moon on her forehead. Her silver hair was like his, neat and perfect, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was his match in heaven.

Sesshomaru was having an internal battle, trying hard to pull away, but his body refused to listen. Every fiber in his body was responding to the demoness' kiss.

She wore a light blue kimono with golden flowers embroidered on it. She was tall, reaching his chin, her body was full in all the right places; wide hips, big bust, slim waist, and long legs. Her scent was that of a pure blooded dog demon. It was sweet and inviting, pulling him strongly to her. Sesshomaru, who had been indifferent toward female bodies, could not deny that his male instinct awoke around her. He craved her as if she were an oasis on a desert island.

He was fighting a losing battle because he had no strength to pull away from her. His entire being called to her because she was the one who he was meant to be with. His cold eyes fluttered closed while his claws smoothed to grasp the back of her neck. His lips parted, exploring her open and welcoming warm mouth, his tongue entangled and danced with hers hungrily as if he was a starving wolf. He almost lost all the grace and self-control as he lifted the demoness' seductive body up and shoved her roughly against a tree. She too was in oblivion. She didn't even notice just how hard her body hit the tree that it left a dent in it. All she could think of was how she wanted him. Her arms came to wrap around his neck; her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

They were inside the western forest, not too far from his palace. He had brought her here when he picked up her scent, knowing she was seeking him out and would follow if he led her here. He didn't want anyone to know about her; his unwanted mate.

He had never had any problem saying no to women, but she was different. She was not just any demoness, she was his intended mate. It wasn't uncommon for demons to find their mate, and once they found theirs, they were bound and mated for life. There was no other way around it. But only about twenty percent of demons would find their mates. He never thought he would be one of them after the long centuries of lone wandering.

A part of him told him it was wrong and he needed to pull away from the beautiful demoness, but every cell in his body told him to take her. Make her his.

She was rightfully his.

The already rough kiss became even more forceful and desperate as if he had been thirsty for his whole life. The kiss deepened, his hand ran through her silky hair, his other hand grasped her back and pressed her into his chest. His eyes closed, his mind was foggy. Only the fact that he was more than enjoying this moment remained. Even if someone were to walk in on them right now, he doubted they would break apart. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life.

His other half. His mate.

He never knew this part of him existed until this moment when he held her in his arms. The urge was uncontrollable. He was losing himself completely with her.

His hands instinctively moved to her hips and made his intention clear what he wanted to do next. They both knew what they wanted. He would take her as his mate.

Mate.

He had heard how strong the bond of mates could be that it would pull one to another, but he never believed it until this moment when he had found his. When all the rational thoughts and reasons were thrown out the window.

His lips trailed down her neck making the female shudder in delight. The sound of tearing fabric made her purr. Sesshomaru's claws destroyed most of her fine kimono, but she didn't care. His golden eyes bled red for a second as he once again shoved her roughly against the tree after removing a piece of cloth. He would not hurt her no matter how roughly he handled her. She was not so fragile like a human that he had to be careful with her. Not that he would hurt the demoness. He could never hurt his mate even if he wanted to. Just the thought of hurting her was already too painful for him to bear.

This wasn't the first time they had met, and wasn't the first time he tried to deny her. He had run into her about two weeks ago while on a hunt. The moment their eyes meet, she pulled him in as if she was the center of the universe. He felt invisible strings entangle and tie him to her. Everything else was forgotten; even breathing. He wanted to make her his, there and then.

He almost did.

The way she looked at him told him she felt the same way he did. One word came to mind, "Mate".

However, as soon as he regained his self-control, he left. He was not so weak and would not allow himself to be controlled by such thing as a soul mate. He had kept her at a distance since then, never close enough for her to invade his personal space. But she could not stay away from him. It was the bond that made her seek him out. She had no other choice.

Why he denied her, he could not remember at the moment. All he knew was he had finally found his other half. The mate that was always intended to be his. Every cell in his body responded with glee.

Without her, he felt empty. He never knew he could feel such emotion. He had suffered the consequences of denying her. He felt like he was dying the farther he was away from her. His insides felt like they had been ripped apart and his cold heart felt as if it had been stabbed and crushed into a tiny million pieces. The thought of denying her made his entire body numb and weak. It was as if life had no meaning.

How did he manage to stay away from her for the last two weeks he knew not. How painful it was for him to push her away as if she were a plague. But he could no longer do so. He had suffered enough and so had she. He knew he had hurt her every time he denied her. And that fact tortured him like no other. No one was supposed to deny their intended mate. No one needed to.

No one could.

He was trying to remove his own garment, their kiss never broke. Her lean fingers eagerly came to aid him with his armor. But this felt wrong.

His conscience told him this was wrong.

But why was it wrong?

He was only doing what was always meant to happen!

He was claiming his mate like any demon should.

He could no longer endure the pain of being away from her; of denying her.

No one could blame him with such a strong and forceful influence of a demon's mate bond.

Not even Rin.

His body froze, his heart sank, and he stopped doing anything else. His eyes snapped wide opened.

Rin!

The smiling face of a beautiful human woman floated in his mind and shame and guilt took hold of him.

He immediately shoved the demoness roughly to the ground as if she was disgusting. The demoness who was still in a dazed state let out a yelp from the pain, confusion and hurt that was evident in her beautiful eyes. That look pained him to no end.

No, he was not one to feel sentimental. He was cold and merciless. Normally he could cut her head off without a second thought, but because she was meant to be his mate, the bond forced him to feel. It agonized him when she got hurt, especially when he was the one who inflicted her pain.

But he knew it would be a hundred times worse if the hurt looking demoness was instead the human girl.

His wife, Rin.

The demoness' mouth opened and closed a few times. She didn't even bother with the state of her indecently exposed skin.

"Stop doing this, Sesshomaru! Stop denying me!" shouted the demoness angrily. "I can't take it anymore." Her voice was now pleading. He knew too well how much she had to suffer every time he cast her aside; it hurt him as well. "Stop torturing me. Torturing us. Why can't you just accept what we are? Accept me as your mate!"

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly, his expression betrayed none of his eternal turmoil; despite the fact that he was suffering with her. The moment he shoved her to the ground, it felt as if he was ripping his arm off. "I only have one mate. And her name is Rin."

He could hear the demoness' heart break at his statement. She was at a loss for words, only torment was displayed on her pretty face. He wasn't pain free, but he ignored it.

In seconds, he adjusted his clothes, secured them in place, and was ready to leave the demoness behind. He would never admit it, but he was afraid he would lose control again in her presence. He was afraid of what the bond would make him do.

"It's all because of her?" the demoness' eyebrows knitted into an angry frown. Her eyes burned with poison, her fists trembled with anger. "I'll kill her!" she said through gritted teeth. Her voice was soaked with venom. Because of the human woman, she had to suffer Sesshomaru's rejection. If it were not for her, they would be mated by now; like they were meant to be.

As soon as she finished the sentence, she found herself being pinned down to the ground; her neck was tightly wrapped inside Sesshomaru's claws.

"If you harm even a single hair on her head," he leaned closer to her ear, "I will kill you!" he stated coldly. To make his point, his grasp tightened, a claw sank and pierced her flawless skin drawing blood. The tight grip around her neck forced her smaller hands to come and try to peal his hand off. Her eyes flared red with rage, betrayal, resentment and agony.

This was not supposed to happen.

No demon shall deny his mate.

And the pain from being denied was so enormous and unbearable.

He was not only denying her but even tried to harm her. Warm tears filled her eyes.

"You cannot kill me! I am your true mate." The bond would prevent Sesshomaru from truly harming her. If he dared, he would die too.

"Try me," Sesshomaru's voice was so deadly, it sent a cold chill down her spine. The message ran clear to her ears. Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. Sesshomaru would really kill her if she touched his human.

Why?

Why was this happening?

Why did he deny her?

She had the worst luck of all the demons in the world to be Sesshomaru's intended mate.

Sesshomaru released his hand from her throat and took off into the air, leaving the demoness wailing loudly in devastation. Her hands moved to cover her eyes as she let out broken sobs at her powerlessness.

Sesshomaru did not dare glance back. He did not trust himself enough. His body felt like it was being torn open. Her crying voice was like a hazardous fire burning him. It was too painful. The only thing that kept him moving forward was the face of the devastated Rin. The face that she would wear if he gave in and went through with the mating ritual with the demoness. The suffering face that he never wished to see on Rin; that he tried to prevent from happening.

He landed lightly on his castle grounds. Rin's scent touched his nose. Only his pride stopped him from rushing toward her with everything he had like a madman.

Following her scent, he walked through the long hallway that felt like it would extend forever. The pain burned wildly inside his chest making him wanted to scream and destroy anything in his path. He wanted so badly to turn around and go back to the demoness. He knew the pain would stop if he turned around. All the suffering would end. He could barely stand on his feet now. It was too much for anyone to bear, even for him. His mind had gone blank and his body took over. But as he was about to turn around, a soft singing voice reached his ears.

Rin!

Sesshomaru braced himself and followed the soft and familiar melody. He focused everything he had on that sweet voice as if it were his lifeline.

And there she stood, inside one of the guest rooms, a basket full of flowers sat beside her; her hands delicately removed the flowers and put them into a vase. Her lovely face was calm and peaceful. She was like a breeze of fresh air.

Her head snapped his way when she sensed a strong gaze on her. Her full lips pulled up into the biggest smile, her eyes twinkled, and her entire being radiated with happiness, the sight he never tired of seeing. His breath caught in his throat, a reminder of why he fell in love with her.

He was glad. So glad that he did not destroy that smile and take the happiness away from this woman.

"Leave," he ordered coldly to the demon servants that had been helping Rin, barely composed himself; his eyes locked on hers. He did not notice anyone else until now that he was in her presence, when he felt less suffocated.

The well trained servants dropped everything they were doing and left. Rin blushed furiously under his intense gaze.

As soon as the servants were out of sight, Rin found Sesshomaru standing before her. His arms gently pulled her into a tight embrace, so snugly as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. His head came to nuzzle against her neck, inhaling the comforting scent. The only thing that kept his mind sane at the moment.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" concern was clearly displayed in her voice. His behavior was odd. Her arms lifted to wrap around him. He could sense her uneasiness and knew he would have to reassure her.

"Everything's fine, _now" _he added the "now" part silently to himself. His face buried in her neck and left a small pattern of kisses there. He breathed out an inaudible sigh as he held her.

His sanity.

His happiness.

His paradise.

His Rin.

.

June 30, 2013


End file.
